Taught to Love
by Raccooten
Summary: Gabriella was failing her classes, so the principal hired Troy and Ryan to tutor her, but things didn't go as planned. She had sex with them, but how? (WARNING: THREESOME, EXPLICIT GRAPHIC SEX)


It wasn't a typical day for Gabriella Montez, a freshman girl. She was in the principal's office instead of cheerleading practice to talk about her failing grades .

"Gabby, you're going to be kicked out of cheer if you don't bring your grade up to at least a 70. No college will accept you with that grade". The principal had a serious look on his face. "Since you have cheer practice everyday after school, we recommend a tutor. That person will come to your house after practice and help you".

Gabriella felt awkward about the whole 'tutor coming to your house' thing because she wasn't popular person at school. Most people don't even recognize her on the cheerleader squad.

"I don't know any tutor is this school" Gabriella replied. She was nervous. The principal looked through his file folder and took out a paper filled with names. "Well, there's Troy Bolton... and we have another one... Ryan Evans". Gabriella's face turned red. They were seniors and quarterbacks of the football team.

The principal knew how Gabriella felt. He looked down on the paper and blushed a little. "Troy is good at Science and Math while Ryan has a good knowledge on history, your toughest subject. How about you form a tutoring group with these guys". Gabriella's face turned even redder. She almost orgasmed when the principal said that. She yelled "yes" with an excitement. The principal nodded. "That sounds good to me. Write down your address and they'll come to your house at... 5".

Later in the afternoon, Troy and Ryan just finished football practice. They were called to the office. "Are y'all Ryan Evans and Troy Bolton?" The principal asked. Both boys nodded and they were given a paper with Gabriella's name and her information on it. "You senior boys will be tutoring a girl named Gabriella Montez. She is a freshman cheerleader and has trouble with her subjects. This is her address, and you'll be there at five". Ryan and Troy nodded.

It was 4:42 and Troy's car pulled up in front of Gabriella's house. The two senior boys got out and looked at her house number to see if it was the correct address. He clicked the doorbell and suddenly, the front door opened. It was Gabriella's mom. She smiled and opened the door widely to let the boys in. "Oh, you must be Gabriella's tutors. Hi, I'm her mother". She had a friendly tone until she yelled for her daughter's name. "Gabby, your tutors are here! And bring your books!".

Gabriella came down the stairs and was shocked that one of the hottest senior football players were at her house. "Hey, I'm Gabriella but you can call me Gabby. You might notice me from the cheerleading squads".

The mom smiled friendly, but she looked like she was in a rush. "Well, have fun learning, you three. I have to go to a meeting. I won't be here until midnight. And remember Gabby, pay attention to your tutors". The mom kissed Gabriella on the cheek and went out the door.

Gabriella took the Troy and Ryan to the kitchen table. She opened her geometry textbook. "I have trouble with these question, Troy". He grabbed the textbook and looked at the questions closely. Ryan was behind him and said "I think I have a little example on my calculus textbook". Troy took out his phone and find the textbook's answer key. He grabbed the textbook and started filling in the answers.

After that, Ryan needed to go to the bathroom. He went to the nearest bathroom, which is next to the living room. He washed his hands and water splashed all over clothes. Ryan took off his shirt and went upstairs to ask Gabriella if he could borrow her dad's shirt.

Meanwhile, Troy was bored so he grabbed a beer from the fridge. He took off his jacket. He opened the beer and went to the living room to watch the football game.

Ryan walked to Gabriella's door and opened it. he saw Gabriella naked putting on her panties. Ryan opened his mouth with shocked and his face suddenly turned red. Gabriella saw Ryan shirtless with his Hollister jeans. She let go of her pantie and it fell onto her ankles and yelled on a high pitch voice.

Troy was drunk when he heard Gabriella screamed. The beer he drank was very heavy and it contained a lot of alcohol. He went straight upstairs to see what happened. He saw Ryan slowly walking towards Gabriella to calm her down. Gabriella tripped on a book and fell down on her back. When she hit the floor, her legs opened up wide and her vagina facing toward Ryan. Ryan rushed to Gabriella and tried to calm her down by holding on her shoulder. Then, Troy came in to see what was happening. Gabriella felt even more embarrassed and covered her vagina, but instead, discharge flew out and landed on Troy's face. Then, Troy came in, unbuckled his belt, and pulled his pants and underwear together. His erection grew and put his penis inside the freshman girl's vagina. Ryan tried to stop him but Gabriella insisted. "It's OK. I like it". Ryan just stood there and watched Troy humping his penis on Gabriella's vagina.

Ryan's penis started to harden. The bulge on his jean's private area began to get bigger.

While laying in the floor fully naked and getting Troy's penis on her vagina, she saw shirtless Ryan sitting next to her face with an erection. Gabriella put her hand on Ryan's private area and tried to find the zipper. She found the zipper, unzipped it, and grabbed the penis out. Ryan moaned and ejaculated on Gabriella's hand. She let go and started licking the semen off her hand. Just then, she looked down saw her vagina splashing. Troy kept humping since he was drunk. Semen, vaginal discharge, and liquid pouring out and moving towards the anus.

The end, I guess... Sorry there's no ending, it's too explicit to type more things.


End file.
